Melanie
by Sphinxeyes
Summary: sure goddess, i´ll be a good little follower and act like a gratefull little choosen one, but, praytell, what about my F***ING DEAD SIBLINGS!!.- Melanie,on her first meeting with the goddess
1. Melanie

Melanie  
By: Hyper Mage  
  
I love connecting sotries for some strange really fun.   
  
  
You may not believe me, hey, sometimes I don´t believe myself, but there are some things in life that are sometime better than fiction. I have lived my life in many places, some places that you would never imagine, some places that i would have never know excisted, this is the first and only time i will ever write and tell someone the truth about my past.  
  
  
  
Melanie is what you would call a normal common girl, at least in the beginning of her life. Her family had a bakery, 1 of the best in all Corus, they would even deliver food to the palace, on special occations, like when there was a big banquet and they needed extra cooks. She was the second oldest in her family, since they had such a successful bussiness, her family was big, 6 kids in all. Her brother, William, had run away, when they were younger, since before, food could not go around all the time, that when her father decided to start the bussiness, but it was too late. Last they had heard of William, he was the king of theives, he had food to go around, so they left him alone with his throne. Melaine had dark brown hair, with eyes a dark brown. She was a bit round, from working in her fathers bakery, but she didn´t mind, being a bit round meant you were fed a good meal in the lower city.   
She had had a hapyy childhood, normal pre teens, she was entering her 15, 17. Her sister, Angela, 8 and her brother Angel 6. Her youngest brother, Mathew, was only a years old, baraly walking and learning how to walk. Of course, some of them never made it past their 10 years of age.  
  
It had been a normal day, everyone had been happy, there were more cstomers than usual, her father had come very happy from work. They had sat down for their everyday meal. They had startted eating, there were noises outside, her mom got up to check out the winbdow she quickly came walking back.  
"Melly, can you come here please?" her mother asked calmly, but she could tell something was wrtong,she had a look of panic. Melanie quickly walked towards her. "I want you to go, take a horse and ride to your brother´s tavern, something is happening, i saw some horses coming this way, we´ll hide but i{m not sure about your brother, now go!" Melanie nodded and ran into the stable. She quickly jumped on a horse, without a saddle, and rode out as fast as she could, bitting back the pain of ridding too fast without a saddle.  
A block before getting to the tavern, she saw people running away, someone ran up to her, seeing who it was, she dismounted and went close to the person  
"Malvin, what in Mithros name is going on? where is my brother?" Malvin looked at her, then fell foreward, she saw an arrow deep in his throat. (A/N I swear i´m seeing a pattern in ways i kill people/how many stories i write that someone dies. If this bothers any1 plkease tell me and give me some ideas on how to not kill someone to get this plot started) She screamed, one of those high pitched ones that go on forever, she let go of her horse and ran the opposite direction everyone was running in; right into the tavern.  
It´s a wonder she didn´t get killed, she literally ran to every fighter there screaming out so loud that everyone heard "WHERE´S MY BROTHER!!WHERE´S MY BROTHER" She was so panicm stricken that she ran right into him, giving him a firce hug. He was the one yto speak first.   
"Thank god, thank god your ok, where´s mother? And the little ones?"  
"They´re at home, come quick, we need you at home, William?" He had a weird far off look   
"Melanie, I want you to quickly go home, take the little kids and run, they are going to attack the house, warn mother, there is a secret exit in the stable," he looked at her "GO!!" She bolted over there, she didn´t see any horse, so she ran home. She had to stop many times, her heavy dress not letting her go far. When she got there, she just stared at the scene, mess everywhere, he house was half burned, she ran inside  
"MOTHER, FATHER? MY GOD!!" She saw her father, sword raised, lying on the flo0or next to her mother. She looked all around, frantically looking for her siblings, she found them, both her sister and brother, in their room, huddled next to each other, both had been killed mercifully, they hugged each other, together till the end. She collaspsed, she grabbed her brother and sister, stroky their heads, as if they were just taking a nap.  
"it´s all a dream, it´s all a dream, it´s all a dream, it´s all a dream," she kept repeating, never believing a word she said. She snapped out oif her mental brakedown for a couple of seconds, all of a sudden remembering her brother, her years old brother, she ran to his room, he wasn´t there, she frantically ran back to her siblings room, he wasn´t ther either, she would not believe he was dead, there had got to have been a survivor, but she didn´t hear him crying, she had a sudden flashback *he loves you so much, it´s almost as if he believes your his mother* she quikly ran into her room, she looked under the bed, there he was, tied under the bed, when he saw her, he smiled and gave his little laughter that he gave every time he saw her, she untied him and took him out. He gave a little jump, not having a clue of what was happening, she started to cry, tears coming out, her whole family was dead, her borther the only one alive, and him only 1 years old. She looked up at the sky  
"WHY GODDESSS? WHY? DID ANGELA DESERVE TO DIE? WHAT ABOUT ANGEL, LOOK AT THEIR NAMES FOR MITHROS SAKE LOOK AT THEM!!" she collapsed in a fit of tears, her brother crawled up to her, her tried to dry her tears, and tried to make her laugh, but nother worked, she took him to his room, then she sat down on the floor, his room was the same as her other siblings, she looked at them, she limply lay on the ground, like an old worn out rag doll.  
"They never deserved this, they deserve to live, the poor dears, they deserved to live," She said to no one in particular, she had on of them on each side, not wanting to admit they were dead. "Their sleeping, just sleeping, their sleeping, just sleeping, their sleeping, just sleeping.." therew was a sudden cold in the room, Melanie araly noticed, but she did otice that the goddes had suddenly appearred in front of her. He first act was to yell at her  
"WHY THE FUCK, OF ALL TIMES DO YOU DECIDE TO COME NOW!!" she yelled.  
"I came to help you, i was going to ask you if you might want help" Melanie glared at her.  
"Why would I want help from someone who has taken away 5 of the reasons I have to live?"  
"Because, I did not kill them, chaos had a sudden liberation, we baraly had hold of her, then she caused this, but let me tell you now, we gods feel bad for you, we will make it up to you, we can send you out somewhere, but you´ll have to make the journey, with your brother, it is easential that your brother makes it" Melanie gave a cackle.  
"sure goddess, i´ll be a good little follower and act like a gratfull little choosen pone, but, praytell, what about my FUCKING DEAD SIBLINGS!!" She yelled out the last part, he goddess shook her head. She pointed Angela and Angel, they floated to her, their wounds fixing themselves, they seemed to glow, wings growing out from their backs, their clothes turning white, Angela was the first to wake up and softly land on the floor, then Angel. They looked around, when they saw Melanie, they ran towards her, they each gave her a hug. Melanie returned the hug, tears escaping.  
"You see Melanie, we planned to take them to the realm of the gods, they are to become, guardians, of a sort, for children, we thought that children need children to know what they are afriad of, they will stay children forever, living the life of gods." Melanie looked at her, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red. Her brother looked at her.  
"Melanie, should we follow the pretty lady?" he asked, innocent as could be, she nodded.  
"yes, she is going to take care of you for a while, I have to go, away" The goddess nodded, the kids stayed with Melanie for a while.  
"Melanie, you have to travel to another world, another universe, the rode will be harsh, but you must make it with your younger brother, it is criticak that you go over ther, her will live there and help unite this world and that, if you dom´t go, then n doubt that what happened here, will happen in that world, both of you must make it, come children, do you want to eat candy?"The kids nodded, they ran to the goddess, giving her their hands , waving goodbye to Melanie with the other, Mathew, in his crib, giving his own goodbywe, sending kisses and closing his hand and opening it. Something occured to Melanie.  
"Wait! goddess, how will i get there"  
"You will know, in your heart" said a husky voice, as the wind blew through the window. 


	2. Escape

Melanie  
  
By: Hyper Mage  
  
Next Chp. of .....MELANIE  
  
The thing is I don't know what to do. This chp. sound a little...weird to me so w/e  
  
"Melanie, is that her name??" Said the man on the chair, he looked Majestic, those who followed him where just as bad as he was, killing & stealing to get what they wanted  
  
"Yes sire, She was William's sister, She is the only survivor of the kill, we made sure of that," Said the man bowing down to Nathan, The new king of the Rogue.  
  
"Well, make sure you get her, I want to be the only one with the claim to the throne.  
  
Melanie didn't know what to do, 'I need to do one thing at a time, that's all first, pack and run, pack and run' Melanie had discovered that it was easier to keep repeating things over and over for her to remember what to do. She had sattled the horse after she had gotten her brother to sleep. How she would go around with her brother, she didn't know. He was at that age were he was too big for the sling but to young to walk. She had decided to place him in front of her so she could hold him, but still be able to control the horse. She looked back at her home, the home were she had lived at for her whole life, now she had to leave everything behind, just because of her brother. She cursed his name, knowing that it wasn't his fault entirely. 'So, I will know in my heart which way to go' She thought. She closed her eyes and spun in a cirlce and rode southeast.   
  
-back to the future-  
  
And even though you may not believe me, I remembered the whole way. And this still might seem like a fab;e to you, but my sister never lied to me.   
  
~~  
  
Melaine was completely and utterly lost. She had been wandering and blundering her way through Tortall most of the way. She had lost her map the day after she had started out and on the third day it started to rain. By the fourth day she was drenched and her brother had eaten all the food she had pack in the hurry to leave. She had seen a village on the map near the road she was on, unless the map was too old and the village was gone, or she had gotten off the road and was going the wrong direction. Her brother seemd to be enjoying himself at least. Of course he had never been out this far, and while the rain made Melanie sick, he was a happy little baby.  
  
"Glad your enjoying yourself," Melanie mumbled at Mathew.  
  
"Well, we can help you enjoy yourself m'lady, i you leave the babe and come with us." While elanie had been looking at Mathew she had not noticed that some men had been following her. She turned around and aced them.  
  
"I ain't leaving anything! What do you want? I've got money if you want that" Melanie threw her purse at them, hopping that's all they want and started to leave.  
  
"We have orders from the new king," Melanie froze, "Something about you having to die, sorry miss, but we follow orders" Melanie scared her horse into a gallop. She rode hard and fast, glancing backwards every few seconds. They were catching up, and fast. She saw that up ahead that there was a curve. She bit her lip as she thunk. *I could jump, I can make it...I think* She forced her horse to go faster.  
  
"Sorry love, but I have to leave you, Ride on" She said her goodbye to her horse. She got read, making sure that they couldn't see her, and then, they reached the curve. She jumped of, holding her brother tightly. Her force of the horse made it get a bit of balanced, but she continued just has fats, if not faster. They rode hard of the horse, who was probably so far away that they could only hear the hoofbeat. She put her hand over her brothers mouth to quiet his crying.  
  
-Future-  
  
Sure I got hurt, I still have the scare from where I fell on a branch, but again my sister saved my life like no other could. I will always be thankful to her, no matter what.   
  
__ 


End file.
